Dragon God SlayerGildarts plan(Remake)
by kimxmartin
Summary: After the Grand Magic Tournament Gildarts was worried about his guild as they almost fell to the dragon horde. So went to ask one worlds most dangerous mage to help him. Fairy Tail greatest vigilante denounce and worshipped by many in legends.


In the mountain of Fiore a large explosion fill the sky destorying the massive layers of rock into a canyon. Gildart Clive Fairy Tail face of aganist a tall man hooded man with tattoo's all around his body."Gildarts! You are truly a monster" A hooded man smiles with joy."I wouldn't talk Date you probably stronger than Jura of the Ten Saints" Gildarts smirked."Please you're gonna make me blush" The two rushed each other and interlock hands but neither one would budge as a large pressure just shake the very ground. "**Roar of the Divine Dragon(Fire)" **at close range the very earth melted away. "**Crash"** a white light erupted under the hooded man. The monstrous mage walk towards the debry where he the man should be."**Extend!" **A bright glowing blade stretching tremendous length at the speed of sound taking Gildarts with him to the mountains. **"Disassemble"** the mountain shatters while Gildarts stands on faze by the Date last attack.**  
**

"Haha, Remember our deal Date if i win."

"But of course but may I ask what are you planning you're not the type to usually come up with something so absurd".

"Date?Caring?You must have gotten soft over the years"Gildarts smirk.

"Old men you must be getting tired. **Divine Punishment."**A large magical circle appear over the sky.

"By the way I'll be sure to go easy on your daughter for you what was her name Cana?"

"Bastard" A white light exploded from the ground and the two men was nowhere to be seen.

Fairy Tail Guild

"Achoo!" Cana sneeze with a little tear coming down from here eyes? "What's wrong catching a cold?" Mira bringing a beer. "Naw most be allergies, and you know what's the best cure is ALCOHOL!" as the slender women chugs down her beer as Mira watch with cold sweats coming down her neck. Another normal day it was at the Fairy Tail guild hall. People running around, going on jobs, drinking, fighting another "normal" at Fairy Tail.

A large explosion hit the guilds door."GUYS!" It was Natsu with a cheery smile and stars in his eyes. "Natsu use the door like a normal person you're almost worse than Gildarts!" the blonde cestial mage going toward the Natsu to see what all the commotion was about."There's someone I want everyone to meet" as Natsu points at the door a hooded figure came walking up. The guild usual loud atmosphere went quiet as the man enter A large pressure hit the hall, the air became thin, and a killing intent so strong it was causing everyone to sweat. The men took off his hood and everything went back to normal. All the guild members were dumbfoundead.

"What was that?

"Who is he?"

Erza walk towards the man and pointed at the man "Just who are you!" the red hair swordsman demanded as a sword appear in her hand merely inches away from the man face. The man had black hair with patches of grey too he was handsome to a mix of jellal and grey with the build of Laxus but a little smaller and cut. The rest of the guild stood up all getting ready for fight.

"Guys you don't remember him?" Natsu bouncing around like a little school girl who met his favorite celebrity.

"My name is Date Fiore a Dragon God slayer."

The guild jump all surprised, " ehhhhhh!"

"Natsu who is he?" The top heavy blonde mage asking unsure who the person is."What you never heard of him!" As Natsu jaw just drop looking at her partner as if baka was written all over her."I don't know either" the tiny dragon slayer raise her hand with a small sweat coming down her head. Along with Charle, Gajeel, Juvia."Don't be surprise they came to the guild after he left anyway" Mira patting Natsu on the head to calm down. Natsu panting like a loveable dog."I've never seen Dragoneel like this" the iron eating mage concern for there guest.

"Heard of the legend of Master Ryujin?"

"One of the Four Guardians of Earthland who said to have been the fathers of earthland."The bluenette bookwarm Levy butting in curious about the story."Yes. Ryujin said to have face the God of Dragons and manage to attain one of its Orb who said to be at the time anicent artifact user power known to people these days as Dragon Slaying that he defeated the God and him drench with the Dragons blood embodied its power and that he given a rare magic known as Divine magic and that immortality. But Ryujin and the others didn't want that so they deny there divine life and life with the mortals and live on with there happy after there death the Dragon didn't want his friend talent to go waste which he pass on to child to child."

I hope you like this fanfiction please leave comments on what I can do better appreciate you guys reading.


End file.
